leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Caitlyn
Fähigkeiten / |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Caitlyn feuert verschiedene Arten von untereinander nicht interagierenden auf Gegner unter folgenden Bedingungen ab: *jeder sechste, normale Angriff (Aus Büschen jeder dritte normale Angriff.) * von einer (Caitlyn erhält 650 zusätzliche Reichweite.) * vom (Caitlyn erhält 650 zusätzliche Reichweite.) Diese fügen gegen Champions (0,5 (2 + |Der Maximalwert liegt bei '0,96'. Dieser ist erreichbar durch Gegenstände und Runen. Die Klinge der Unendlichkeit gewährt beispielsweise 50 % zusätzlichen kritischen Schaden, also hier den Wert '0,5'.}}) |critical strike chance}})}} und gegen Vasallen und Monster konstant zu. Allerdings skaliert Caitlyn mit nur zu 90 %. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | . **Auf den zusätzlichen Schaden von Kopfschuss wird Lebensraub angewendet. **Der verstärkte Angriff hat weder Auswirkungen auf Türme oder Augen, noch wird er verbraucht. **Angriffe auf Augen generieren dennoch Steigerungen. **''Kopfschuss'' zusätzlicher Schaden wird nicht angewendet, wenn dem Angriff wird, er oder wird, oder durch andere Champions beeinflusst . ** will benefit from the bonus damage, except on champions. *** In other words, do bonus ( - 100%) against champions or ( - 100%) against minions and monsters. * generiert Steigerungen für jeden getroffenen Gegner, und logischerweise aus Büschen doppelt so schnell. **Der zusätzliche Schaden von Kopfschuss wird aber nur gegen das Primärziel angewendet. |spellshield = |additional = *Gegen Ziele, die in eine Yordle-Schlagfalle geraten sind oder von dem Kaliber 90-Netz getroffen wurden, erhält Caitlyn eine 25px visuelle Reichweitenanzeige. *Angriffe auf 25px kopfschussmarkierte Ziele können ungeachtet einer Normalangriffsverzögerung ausgeführt werden. *Da es sich nur um eine Verstärkung eines normalen Angriffes handelt, gilt diese Fähigkeit als Projektil für und . *Es wird auch dann eine Steigerung für den Kopfschuss gewährt, wenn der normale Angriff von Caitlyn nur aufgeladen, jedoch nicht tatsächlich abgefeuert wird, da das gewählte Ziel währenddessen starb. *Der maximale zusätzliche Schaden durch einen Kopfschuss liegt bei: ** (50 + 100) + (((0,5 96) / 10) (100 / 10)) = **Dieser Wert wird additiv verstärkt, wenn das Ziel von einer festgehalten wird. |video = |video2 = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = Projektilbreite |custominfo = |description = Caitlyn legt ihr Gewehr 1 Sekunde lang an und feuert dann einen durchdringenden Schuss ab, der normalen Schaden verursacht und dann gestreuten Schaden anrichtet. Jedes weitere dadurch getroffene Ziel erleidet 67 % des Schadens. |leveling = % des Angriffsschadens)}}|text2= % des Angriffsschadens)}}}} |description2 = Ziele, die von einer wurden, erhalten immer den vollen Schaden von Piltover-Friedensstifter. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | }} | }} |speed = |cost = 1 Aufladung und |costtype = |cooldown = |static = 0,4 |customlabel = |custominfo = Sekunden |description = Caitlyn generiert immer wieder Aufladungen von Yordle-Schlagfalle, bis zu einer maximal gleichzeitig tragbaren Anzahl. |leveling = |description2 = Caitlyn platziert eine Falle am gewählten Zielort, die nach Sekunden scharf wird und bis zu 90 Sekunden bestehen bleibt. Wird die maximale Fallenanzahl durch Neuplatzierungen überschritten, so wird die älteste Falle sofort zerstört. |leveling2 = |description3 = Gegnerische Champions, die auf eine Yordle-Schlagfalle treten, verbrauchen diese, werden für 2 Sekunden und gewähren Caitlyn in diesem Zeitraum gegen sich selbst einen unabhängigen und 650 zusätzliche Angriffsreichweite. |leveling3 = |description4 = Zusätzlich erhalten in die Falle gegangene Gegner währenddessen erhöhten Schaden durch , werden für 9 Sekunden und für immun gegen weitere Yordle-Schlagfallen in diesem Bereich. |leveling4 = -Schaden}} }} | verursachen erhöhten Schaden nach der Anwendung von kritischen Treffermodifikatoren. *Das, mit dem Aufwerten der Fähigkeit steigerbare, tragbare Fallenmaximum bestimmt auch die Anzahl der Fallen, die gleichzeitig auf dem Spielfeld platziert werden können. * schützt zwar vor dem , nicht aber vor dem gewährten beim Auslösen der Yordle-Schlagfalle. *Bonus dmg immer oder nur für den einen headshot? *Bereich wann immun wann nciht inconsistend! *getretene Fallen sound ganze map *Beim Erlernen der Fähigkeit erhält Caitlyn direkt das Maximum von 3 Aufladungen. *Das kann mit entfernt werden. *''Yordle-Schlagfallen'' gewähren bei der Platzierung kurzzeitig Sicht genau größe der falle Umgebung. *Die Yordle-Schlagfallen sind auf der Karte für beide Teams sichtbar. **Nebel des Kriegs?, Minimap? *''Yordle-Schlagfallen'' können nicht ins Ziel genommen werden. *Das Platzieren einer Yordle-Schlagfalle, welche zu einer Überschreitung des tragbaren Ladungsmaximums führen würde, zerstört die älteste Falle. *Das erneute Treten in eine Falle ist erst nach ca. 2 Sekunden möglich. *Die Fallen zeigen Caitlyn den eigenen Wirkungsbereich, in dem sie ausgelöst werden können, an. |video = |video2 = }} }} | }} |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = Projektilbreite |custominfo = 70 |description = Caitlyn feuert ein Netz in die gewählte Richtung, das magischen Schaden verursacht, einen getroffenen Gegner für 1 Sekunde um 50 % und sie selbst in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zurückstößt. |leveling = |description2 = Caitlyn erhält, gegen das vom Kaliber 90-Netz getroffene Ziel, für 2 Sekunden einen und 650 zusätzliche Angriffsreichweite. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | , auf den mit dem Netz getroffenen Gegner. **Zusätzlich wird ihr die 25px Reichweite des visuell angezeigt. *Der Rückstoß kann zum Überqueren von Terrain genutzt werden. *Hat eine kleine Aufladezeit und kann daher von Gegnern abgebrochen werden. |video = |video2 = }} }} |speed = 3200 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Nach einer kurzen Verzögerung, in der Caitlyn ihr Ziel ins Visier nimmt, kanalisiert sie 1 Sekunde lang ihren perfekten Schuss. |leveling = |description2 = Wenn Caitlyn die Kanalisierung beendet, so feuert sie ein, dem Ziel folgendes Projektil ab, das am ersten getroffenen Gegner normalen Schaden verursacht. Andere gegnerische Champions können sich in die Schussbahn werfen, um den Schuss abzufangen. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | auf ihr Ziel und das Projektil trifft immer, auch unsichtbare Ziele. *Wenn Caitlyn, bevor sie das Ziel ins Visier genommen hat, die Sicht auf den Gegner verliert, wird die Fähigkeit abgebrochen, verbraucht aber auch kein oder erhält Abklingzeit. *Klone und Champions können das Projektil abfangen. *Nachdem Caitlyn die Kanalisierung begonnen hat, kann sie die Fähigkeit nicht mehr selbst abrechen. *Wenn das Ziel stirbt oder nicht mehr ins Ziel genommen werden kann, während Caitlyn ihren Schuss auflädt, wird Ass im Ärmel auf 5 Sekunden Abklingzeit zurückgesetzt, die werden aber nicht erstattet. *Wenn das Ziel stirbt oder nicht mehr ins Ziel genommen werden kann, während die Kugel bereits fliegt, so behält diese ihre Richtung bei und kann immer noch Champions in der Schussbahn treffen. |video = |video2 = }} }} Referenzen cs:Caitlyn en:Caitlyn es:Caitlyn fr:Caitlyn pl:Caitlyn pt-br:Caitlyn ru:Кейтлин zh:凯特琳 Kategorie:Veröffentlichter Champion